uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Messy Bessy
is the 15th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 93rd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Seth has to clean his room to avoid Messy Bessy's wrath. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Seth *Messy Bessy *Trashy D. Minor Characters *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Seth's Mom *Seth's Dad *Beary Nice (Sticker) *Shaquille O'Neal (Poster) *Hobo *Giant Millipede *Dirty Man *Duck *Pig Maid *Mona Lisa *Bacteria *Frankenstein (Sticker) *Seth's Sister (Mentioned) Plot Seth is in his room going through his song playlists and he selects "Trashy D.", the music is blasting through his head phones as he's grooving to the song. Seth sings along to the song and throws a garbage bag at a basketball hoop and the garbage lands on his father. Seth's father want's to know if he's done cleaning his room, Seth states that his is and his parents see his room is a complete mess. Seth's father isn't happy and Seth proclaims that all he wants to do is listen to Trashy D., Seth then slips on a toy truck and falls, his fathers asks him does he now know why he has to clean his room. Seth's father tells Seth to clean his room or else he's taking away his beat pod privileges, this gets Seth concerned and tells him that it isn't fair, Seth's father tells Seth that if his room isn't clean by the time they get back, he's taking the beat pod away and he slams the door behind him. Seth continues to listen to his music while lying in bed, he doesn't know what the big deal is and he bets that Trashy D. doesn't have to clean rooms. Uncle Grandpa crashes through Seth's roof and he tells Seth that he's going to make everything... the RV crashes on him and he pops out and tells him alright, Uncle Grandpa asks Seth what can he do to help him, Seth tells Uncle Grandpa that it's his dumb parents and that they want him to clean his room and he doesn't know what the big deal is. Uncle Grandpa tells Seth that it's not nice to talk about the ones who brought him into this world in such a dingy light, Uncle Grandpa doesn't think that Seth's mess isn't as bad as he makes it out to be. Uncle Grandpa tells Seth about his bed for instance, he doesn't think that there isn't anything there but a few dust bunnies , he then notices that he pulled out a giant millipede, and he puts it back. Seth tells Uncle Grandpa that's whack and that there's no way he's going to clean his room, Uncle Grandpa believes that it's time to bring in the reinforcements and he knows just the thing, a genuine certified USDA Jersey Maid known as "Messy Bessy". Uncle Grandpa states that Messy Bessy only responds to real messy emergencies and tells Seth that they need to make his room even dirtier, Seth likes the sound of that and then Trashy D.'s song starts to play. Lyrics: Trashy D.: Throw your trash up, Throw your trash up, Let me see you get dirty! Throw your trash up, Let me see you get dirty! Roll around in garbage, Lick a whack disease Party! When the floor is spick and span, It's time to search through a garbage can, Just like a dirty man. Now you're feeling sick, Drop them fleas and tics, You're a scum soaked ninja, With a sword of fish sticks. Wave your trash in the air! Toss it like you just don't care! You swim in sediment, Your friends are hesitant, You stink worse than burnt hair! Throw your trash up, Throw your trash up, Let me see you get dirty! Throw your trash up, Let me see you get dirty! Uncle Grandpa is glad to see that they outdid themselves and that it should be more than enough trash for Messy Bessy, Seth can't wait to see what she looks like. Seth's closet door opens and a cow comes from the shadows, Seth is shocked to see that this is Uncle Grandpa's solution and Uncle Grandpa tells him yes and explains that Messy Bessy is a five star maid. Seth is confused at how a dumb cow can do all that, Messy Bessy then continues to eat the garbage, Seth is glad to see that Uncle Grandpa was right, Uncle Grandpa explains that her four stomachs as well as her tremendous appetite are udderly bottomless. Messy Bessy then sniffs at Seth's beat pod and Seth stops her from eating it, Messy Bessy begins to eat Seth's furniture and this makes Seth really mad as he tries to make her cough up the stuff, Messy Bessy flicks Seth away with her tail. Uncle Grandpa catches Seth and Seth tells Uncle Grandpa that Messy Bessy is eating all of his stuff and he asks Uncle Grandpa to do something, Uncle Grandpa tells him to not worry as he brings a bundle of hay for Messy Bessie to eat. Uncle Grandpa tells Seth that just a little understanding goes a long way, Messy Bessy then eats Uncle Grandpa's clothes and calls her a filthy thieving animal, this angers Messy Bessy and she begins to eat everything in Seth's room, Uncle Grandpa sees that she must be on a feeding frenzy. Messy Bessy eats all of Seth's family portraits, the big screen TV, Seth's Mom's pearl necklace, Seth's Father's $4,000 Italian wool suit, his sister's collection of vintage adding machines, the kidney shaped swimming pool, the Eiffel Tower and France, the Earth's continents, Earth, and the whole Universe. Seth sees that she has eaten everything, Uncle Grandpa looks on the bright side and tells him that his room is clean, he then looks to see where is his room now. Seth tells Uncle Grandpa that there's no nothing, Uncle Grandpa tells Seth that he's on to something and notices that Messy Bessy ate the whole Universe, Seth falls down in disappointment when he realizes the whole Universe is gone and tells Uncle Grandpa that he totally blew it. Uncle Grandpa tells Seth to not worry and that he still has his beat pod and he does remember that he heard someone say that this is all he cared about, he tells Seth that Trashy D. always put a smile on his face. Uncle Grandpa bumps into Messy Bessy and tells her that Seth is sad and that if she could just step aside it'll be super. Messy Bessy then begins to eat Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa tells her that she can't eat her Uncle Grandpa, Seth is sitting alone listening to his music all depressed. Uncle Grandpa is trying to get Seth's attention while Messy Bessy is trying to eat him, Messy Bessy becomes enraged that she's having trouble trying to eat Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa finally gets Seth's attention and tells Seth what to do. Uncle Grandpa finally gets free from Messy Bessy and he tells Seth that she's affected by Trashy D.'s sick beats, Uncle Grandpa tells Seth to raise the volume and he does, Messy Bessy begins to shake. Uncle Grandpa tells Seth to give her a bass boost and Messy Bessy is shaking out of control, Uncle Grandpa tells Seth to let go of Trashy D. Seth says goodbye as Messy Bessy eats the beat pod and she explodes. The Universe returns, the Earth and continents bounce into place, France is restored, and all of Seth's Family's stuff is returned. Uncle Grandpa says how funny it is that Trashy D. ended up cleaning his room in the end and that it's too bad that his beat pod had to bite the dust, Seth says that it's okay and that everything is back to normal. Seth's parents walk into his room and his dad congratulates him on cleaning his room, Seth states that he couldn't do it without Uncle Grandpa, Seth's mom didn't know how neat and tidy Uncle Grandpa could be. Uncle Grandpa tells them that he cleans up real nice, he then notices a freckle on Seth's Mom's face and believes that it's dirt and tries to remove it. Trivia *An artist of Seth's beatpod is named "Blue Group", this is referencing the Blue Man Group. *Messy Bessy is rated as a five star genuine certified USDA Jersey Maid. *If Messy is aggravated, then she has the power to eat enormous things such as the Earth and Universe. *The empty universe looks like where Uncle Grandpa does the intermissions. *Uncle Grandpa likes Trashy D. *Messy Bessy was willing to eat Uncle Grandpa, meaning she wanted to eat a relative. *Ironically, Messy Bessy didn't like Trashy D.'s music. *The only thing that wasn't salvaged from Messy Bessy's explosion was Seth's beatpod. *Running Gags: **Seth Listening to Trashy D. **Messy Bessy eating all different types of things. *Errors: **Seth Mentions that he has a sister, but she isn't present in the family photos. **Messy Bessy was seen eating the entire country of France, in the next scene of Earth she's seen eating the Americas first. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3